Sins Of A Father
by Zoms
Summary: Bosco & Faith responded to a domestic call that hits a little to close to home for one of them.
1. Default Chapter

"55-David responding." Faith responded to the dispatcher.   
  
"God, I hate domestics." Bosco said, flipping on the lights and sirens. Maurice   
  
Boscorelli grew up in a world full of 'domestics' the last thing he wanted to do was see   
  
some jagoff who used his wife as a punching bag.   
  
"Hey, wanna get some Chinese after this call? I'm starved." Faith asked her   
  
partner.   
  
"Yeah, I could go for some Kung Pao chicken." Bosco said, pulling up in front of   
  
the old apartment building. "Great, 10 bucks says there's no elevator." Bosco wagered,   
  
stepping out of the cool RMP and into the August heat.   
  
"Suck it up Bosco, in two months you'll be wishing for a day like this. And, it's   
  
only 4 flights." Faith said, making her way towards the first flight of stairs.  
  
"Only four flights? It's 95* out Faith. How 'bout you go check on Ike & Tina   
  
Turner while I wait in the nice cool RMP?"   
  
  
  
Faith ignored her partners comment, and continued up the old dirty stairs. "You   
  
hear that?" she asked Bosco.  
  
"I don't hear nothin'…"   
  
"That's never a good thing, is it?" Faith said, releasing the strap on her gun.   
  
When they reached the apartment door, Bosco pounded on it. "Police, open up!"   
  
he shouted. He waited no more then a few seconds before pounding again, "Police, open   
  
the damn door."   
  
They heard the locks slowly being turned, and both reached towards their guns.   
  
The doorknob turned, and the door opened. Behind the door was a young boy, probably   
  
no older then 10 or 12 years of age. His clothes were raggedy, and he looked like he   
  
hadn't had a decent meal in quite some time… he looked much like the other children   
  
you'd probably find in a building like this.  
  
"Yes, officer?" the young boy asked in a nervous tone.  
  
"Are your mom and dad home?" Faith asked kindly, not wanting to scare the boy.  
  
"No ma'am, my Dad's not home" the boy responded, and tried to shut the door.  
  
"Wait a minute," Bosco said, putting up his hand to stop the door from shutting in   
  
their face. "Where's your Mom? Is she home?"  
  
"My mom's sleeping,"  
  
"Someone called the cops. They said there was a lot of noise coming from this   
  
apartment. Do you know anything about that?" Faith asked.  
  
"I must have been playing my music too loud, I'm sorry," he said, once again   
  
trying to close the door.  
  
"Do you mind if we come in?" Bosco asked walking in, not waiting for an   
  
answer.   
  
The young boy closed the door behind them, and stood with his back to the door.   
  
His stained oversized shirt made him seem much smaller then he was; his greasy dark   
  
hair matched his equally dark eyes. "Everything's fine. You guys can leave," he said   
  
hoping to convince them.  
  
Bosco ignored the boy, and started looking around the apartment. He made his   
  
way towards the living room, while Faith stayed in the other room with the boy.   
  
"You're not in any trouble, we just need to make sure everyone's ok." Faith said   
  
trying to comfort the boy.   
  
The young boy didn't respond, he kept his head down with his eyes focused on   
  
his torn sneakers.   
  
"Faith, get in here!" Bosco called out from the living room.   
  
Faith followed Bosco's voice into the other room; the young boy stayed a few   
  
steps behind her.  
  
"Ma'am are you ok?" Bosco asked, leaning down over her beaten body. She face   
  
was swollen with bruises, and blood stained the floor around her.   
  
"I'm fine." She weakly responded.  
  
  
  
"This is 55-David, we need a bus at this location." Faith said into her radio.  
  
"What happened here?" Faith said, turning her attention back to the boy.  
  
"She fell." The boy responded with tears in his eyes. "You guys gotta leave now   
  
ok?"   
  
"No, we're not leaving. You're mother didn't just fall, look at her. She's hurt.   
  
Who did this?" Bosco asked, get angrier with each word he spoke.  
  
"Anth… don't" the beaten woman said to the boy.  
  
The boy looked to the woman on the floor, and ignoring Bosco's questions, sat   
  
down in a large armchair.   
  
"Hello?" Carlos shouted as he walked in the apartment.   
  
"Back here," Faith called out.  
  
"What'd you got?" Kim asked walking into the room.   
  
"We found her here like this, they won't say what happens but it looks like she   
  
took a good one." Bosco said standing near the woman.   
  
Kim bent down over the woman, and began checking over her injuries. Bosco   
  
stood close by, watching over the both of them.   
  
"And what about the kid?" Carlos asked, putting on his gloves and walking   
  
towards the boy.   
  
"As far as we can tell, he's fine. Neither one are saying much though." Faith said   
  
walking towards Carlos and the boy.  
  
Carlos kneeled in front of the boy, "Hey, I'm Carlos. Can you tell me your   
  
name?"  
  
The boy was quiet, "Ok, well can you tell me if you hurt anywhere?" Carlos   
  
asked.  
  
"Is my mom going to be Ok?"   
  
"We're going to do everything we can to help the both of you. My partner over   
  
there with your mom is going to make sure she's ok. I need to make sure you're ok. Now   
  
can you tell me your name?"  
  
"Anthony,"   
  
"Alright Anthony," Carlos said taking the stethoscope off his neck. When he   
  
placed the stethoscope on his back, the boy winced in pain.   
  
"Sorry. Can you tell me your last name now?" Carlos asked, lifting up the back of   
  
the boy's shirt to reveal old fading bruises.   
  
"Uh, Faith…" Carlos said, pointing out the bruises to her.  
  
"Jesus Christ…" Faith muttered under her breath, beating a woman was one thing   
  
to Faith… beating a child was different, it made her blood boil.  
  
"Anthony, who did this to you?" Faith asked.  
  
"I fell off my bike," Anthony responded with no emotion.  
  
Carlos picked up his clipboard, "Can you tell me your last name Anthony?"  
  
"Boscorelli," Anthony answered. 


	2. Sins of a Father Ch2

"Boscorelli?" Faith asked.  
  
"Is that common last name?" Carlos asked her.  
  
"I don't think so," Faith answered. "Hey Bos, come over here."  
  
"In a minute Faith," Bosco said, writing in his note pad.  
  
"No, now Bosco." Faith said, walking towards her partner.   
  
Bosco closed up his notepad, and met Faith halfway. "What is it?" he asked.  
  
"This kid, Anthony. He says he last name is Boscorelli."  
  
"What?" Bosco replied. "Are you serious?" he said, looking at the young boy and   
  
then back at his mother.  
  
"Like a heart attack," Faith answered. "He's also got a lot of old bruises, pretty   
  
bad ones."  
  
Bosco walked towards the boy, "Hey Anthony," he said in a soft tone. "Can you   
  
tell me your Dad's name?"   
  
Anthony sat there, staring down at lap acting as if he didn't hear the things being   
  
said around him.  
  
"Anthony?" Bosco said, this time kneeling down hoping to get the boy to look up   
  
at him.  
  
"Bosco?" Kim said, "We need to get her to a hospital, she's not conscious   
  
anymore. We should probably have the boy checked out too."  
  
"Yeah, ok." Bosco said, not taking his eyes off of the boy. "We'll transport the   
  
kid, and meet you at Mercy."  
  
"Ok, can you give us a hand with the backboard?" Kim asked.  
  
"I'll meet you downstairs," Bosco said to Faith before walking over to help the   
  
paramedics.   
  
Faith, and Anthony watched them carry his mother out of the room on the   
  
stretcher.  
  
"Ok Anthony, is there anything you need to grab? You might not be coming back   
  
here for awhile." Faith asked.  
  
"No." he answered. "And, we didn't need you guys, you're not helping."   
  
"I'm sorry you feel that way Anthony, but you're mother needed our help and I   
  
think you might too. Why don't we head downstairs, and follow the ambulance to the   
  
hospital." Faith said, placing her hand on his shoulder and gently leading him out of the   
  
room. As they walked down the stairs, Faith could help but notice how much he   
  
reminded her of her partner. She didn't realize it at first, but now she noticed the shape of   
  
his eyes, and nose mirrored that of Bosco. She had to talk to Bosco and figure out what   
  
was going on.  
  
They reached the front door to the apartment building just in time to see the bus   
  
speed off to Mercy. Bosco turned and looked at Faith and Anthony has they walked out   
  
of the building. He stood there looking at the boy; he couldn't deny the resemblance, the   
  
kid looked a lot like him.   
  
"Bosco? You ready?" Faith asked.  
  
"What… Oh, yeah let's go." Bosco said walking over to the driver's side of the   
  
car.   
  
Faith opened the backdoor for Anthony, and then climbed in the car next to   
  
Bosco. She wasn't quite sure what to say, or how to ask Bosco what the hell was going   
  
on. They drove in silence, both stealing glances in their rearview mirror at the young boy.   
  
"How old are you Anthony?" Faith asked to break the silence.  
  
"Eleven. What are you going to do with me?"   
  
"We're going take you to the hospital, have a doctor look over you. Anthony, can   
  
you tell us your Mom's name?" Faith asked.  
  
Anthony just sat in silence, staring out the side window. They pulled up to Mercy,   
  
Bosco got out of the car and opened to the door for Anthony.   
  
"Come on," Bosco said leading him into the ER.   
  
"Hey Proctor," Faith said as they walked in.   
  
"Oh, hey Faith. What do you got for us?" Proctor asked.  
  
"This Anthony, his mother was just brought in by Kim and Carlos. We just   
  
wanted to get him checked over." Faith said.  
  
"Ok, why don't you come with me Anthony? We'll get you all cleaned up, and   
  
make sure you're ok." Proctor said, leading Anthony away.  
  
"What's going on Bos?" Faith asked.  
  
"Hell if I know Faith," Bosco said, leaning on the counter burying his face in his   
  
hands.   
  
"He looks a lot like you… Do you think that's your…" Faith started to ask.  
  
"I don't know Faith! I mean, I don't think so. How could I not know?" Bosco   
  
asked. "His Ma was so beaten up, I don't think I would recognize if she was some girl I   
  
dated. I mean, I'm not the only Boscorelli... he could be Mikey's. He looks a lot like   
  
Mikey, doesn't he?" Bosco rambled on.  
  
"Yeah, maybe that's it."   
  
"Hey Faith," Kim said walking towards them. "Here's that woman's wallet. It's   
  
all she had on her."  
  
"Thanks Kim, how's she doing?" Faith asked.  
  
"She'll be ok, they'll probably want to keep her over night. She's starting to wake   
  
up."  
  
"Alright, thanks. We'll see you guys later." Faith said.  
  
Faith opened the wallet, "Tasha Harris… look familiar?" she said handing Bosco   
  
the ID.  
  
"No…" Bosco said staring at the ID. "She's 43!"   
  
"And?" Faith asked.  
  
"She's old. The kid's not mine; I would remember sleeping with an older woman.   
  
I mean was only 20, so she was like… a lot older then me. I would remember that."  
  
"Are you sure?" Faith asked. "You gotta admit he looks a lot like you."  
  
Bosco didn't answer at first, he stood there filling out the paper work for a few   
  
minutes trying to sort through his own thoughts.  
  
"Look, we'll get the kid to tell us who his father is then everything will be fine.   
  
Ok?" Bosco finally said, walking towards the examining room.   
  
Bosco knocked on the opened glass door before walking in, "How's everything   
  
going in here?"   
  
"Fine, the doctor just finished up. We were just getting Anthony some clean   
  
clothes. Why don't we let Anthony get dressed, and I'll talk to you two outside?" Proctor   
  
said walking out of the room. "He has a lot of older bruises, he says he fell off his bike   
  
but these aren't the bruises you get falling off a bike. This poor kid probably has been   
  
being beaten for awhile now."   
  
"Thanks Proctor," Faith said.   
  
Anthony walked out of the room; he looked like a different kid with a clean face   
  
and clean clothes that almost fit his small frame. "Can I see my mom now?" he asked.  
  
"How 'bout you answer a few questions, then you can go see your Ma'" Bosco   
  
said. "First, why don't you tell us how you get those bruises."  
  
"I fell off my bike."   
  
"And your mom, did she fall off her bike too?" Bosco asked.  
  
"Yeah, something like that."  
  
"Anthony" Faith said, "Can you tell us your fathers name?"  
  
"Why? Does he have to come and pick me up?"  
  
"Not if you don't want him too," Faith answered.  
  
"I don't."  
  
"Ok, he won't then." Faith reassured him.  
  
"Sal, my Dad's name is Salvatore."   
  
"Jesus Christ!" Bosco exclaimed, walking away from Anthony and Faith.   
  
"Bos?" Faith called out to him as he walked out into the parking lot. "Anthony,   
  
why don't you sit here? I'll be back in a few minutes to bring you to your mother."   
  
Anthony nodded, and sat down in the chair. "Proctor, can you keep an eye on him   
  
for a second?" Faith asked as she walked out to find her partner.  
  
She walked out of the ER, and into the parking lot. She looked around for Bosco,   
  
and spotted him over by the wall near the river.  
  
"Bosco?" Faith said as she approached him.  
  
"I should have known it Faith. I should have done something…"  
  
"What?"  
  
"My father. He's doing all over again. He's beating that lady like he did my Ma'   
  
and he's beating that boy like he did me and Mikey. That son of a bitch… we gotta find   
  
him."  
  
"Bos… maybe we should let someone else do that."   
  
"No, Faith! No! I'm not a kid no more, I'm going to be the one that stops him this   
  
time."  
  
"Let's go back inside, get Anthony with social services for the night. Maybe find   
  
a place for them to go when she gets released tomorrow. Then we'll go and get him, I   
  
promise." Faith said.  
  
"Ok, you go ahead. I'll be there in a minute."  
  
"Don't worry Bosco… we'll get him." Faith said, walking back into the hospital.  
  
Bosco stood there, letting the tears of frustrated flow down his face. No wonder   
  
that boy looked just like him, he was just like him… the bruises were the same, the fear   
  
in the eyes, the embarrassment. Bosco couldn't help but think that there he could have   
  
done to stop this. He stood there for a while, trying to figure out how he was deal with   
  
this. He figured his father still drove the cab, if not Mikey would know how to find him.   
  
Bosco waited until he was sure his eyes were clear, and no one would know of his tears.   
  
He walked back towards the ER; confident he was going to stop his father for good. 


	3. Sins of a Father Ch3

"Yokas? What's going on?" Bosco said, walking towards Tasha's room.  
  
"She's trying to sign herself out AMI." Faith said.  
  
"Can she do that?" Bosco asked the doctor who was trying to convince Tasha to   
  
stay.  
  
"She promised Social Services she wasn't going back to her boyfriend, so they're   
  
not going to hold the boy."   
  
"That's bullshit, she's going to run right back to him. In fact, she's probably   
  
trying to get out before the jagoff even realizes she's here." Bosco said.  
  
"It's not up to me, I wish it was." The doctor said, walking out of the room.  
  
"Tasha," Bosco said to the battered woman sitting up in her hospital bed.  
  
"Look, Officer you can save me your little speech. We appreciate you're help, but   
  
we're just fine. We're going to stay at my sisters" she said, "We're just fine now. Right   
  
Tony?"   
  
"Officer Bosorelli," Bosco said.  
  
"What?" she asked confused.  
  
"My name's Maurice Boscorelli, did he ever tell you about me?"  
  
Anthony looked up at Bosco, not really sure what was going on. "Are you going   
  
to tell my Dad we were here?" he asked.  
  
"No, I'm not. We're going to lock him up so he can never hurt you or your Ma'   
  
again." Bosco replied, looking at his younger brother.  
  
"No you're not, I'm not pressing charges." Tasha said.  
  
"That doesn't matter, he hit a kid. We don't need you to press charges for child   
  
abuse." Faith said, feeling like she had to jump in before Bosco lost it.   
  
"He didn't hit him." Tasha said in the elder Boscorelli's defense. "He didn't mean   
  
in, it was my fault."   
  
"You didn't answer my question," Bosco asked, trying to control his anger   
  
something he was never good at.  
  
"What?" Tasha asked, slipping a sweatshirt over her hospital gown.  
  
"Did he ever tell you about me, about my Ma' or my brother… his first family?   
  
He's not going to change. He's the same exact monster he was 30yrs ago. The only thing   
  
that's changed is who he's hittin'."  
  
"You don't understand him,"   
  
"No, I don't understand him. I don't get how a man could beat his a child, or a   
  
woman. And I don't understand why people like you always go back to him." Bosco   
  
shouted.  
  
"We need him,"  
  
"Need him? You know, my mother needed him too. You know what it got her?   
  
Nothing... My Ma' goes from one abusive relationship to another. She can't fall asleep   
  
unless she's had a few drinks; otherwise the nightmares keep her up. My brothers so   
  
screwed up because of our Dad that he can't get through a day without scoring a hit off.   
  
And me, well I'm just a piece of work. I'm a grown man who's afraid of the dark. I can't   
  
sleep with my window open; I wake up three times a night to make sure it's locked all   
  
because when I was a kid he would crawl through my window…. just to get in the house   
  
beat the crap out of my mother. If you loved son at all you wouldn't leave here and run   
  
back to that sorry piece of shit." Bosco turned around and walked out of the room. He   
  
couldn't stand to look at the woman who could have easily been his mother 20 years ago.  
  
"Hey," Anthony said, following Bosco out of the room.  
  
Bosco turned around, and saw the boys face was wet with tears. Anthony's face   
  
looked just like Mikey's when he would crawl into Bosco's bed at night because he was   
  
scared he would be the next victim of their father's drunken rage.  
  
"Yeah?" Bosco asked.  
  
"How did you make him stop?" Anthony said, wiping his tears. "How did you   
  
make him stop hitting your mom?"  
  
Bosco bent down, so he was level with Anthony. He placed his hand on   
  
Anthony's shoulder, and looked him in the eye "It's not your fault. I thought it was my   
  
fault for a while too. But I couldn't stop him then, I was just a kid like you. But I'm not a   
  
kid anymore and I'm going to stop him."  
  
"Promise?" Anthony said, opening up his heart and wrapping his arms around   
  
Bosco's neck, almost knocking him over.   
  
"Promise." Bosco said. He felt uncomfortable at first, not sure how to respond to   
  
the boys hug. He looked up, and saw Faith smiling at the two of them. He gave Anthony   
  
a squeeze, and pulled back. "My partner and I are going to go and find him. Does he still   
  
drive his cab?"  
  
"I think so, but he wasn't working tonight." Anthony said, letting go of Bosco and   
  
wiping his eyes on the sleeve of his shirt. "She's going to make me go back there," he   
  
said with fear in his voice. "He's going to say this is my fault, that I called you."  
  
"I got an idea, wait here." Bosco said, walking back into Tasha's hospital room.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
"Alright, let's go." Bosco said, walking back out of the room.   
  
Anthony followed Bosco and Faith back out to the RMP, "Where are we going?"   
  
Anthony asked.  
  
"You're going to stay with my Mom for a few days." Bosco said.   
  
"What about Tasha?" Faith asked, sitting in the passenger side of the car.  
  
"She'll be Ok for a few days. He'll come home tonight, probably bring her   
  
flowers and tell her how sorry he is. Maybe even take her out to dinner." Bosco said. He   
  
knew all too well how his father worked. Bosco turned around to Anthony, "He's going   
  
to think you're spending the a few nights at your cousins house."  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Bosco pulled up in front of his mother's apartment, and got out of the car.  
  
"Did you think of calling her first?" Faith asked.  
  
"She'll say yes, trust me." Bosco said, walking up to the front door. He hit the   
  
doorbell, and waited.  
  
"Who is it?" the voice from the intercom box asked.  
  
"It's me Ma'" Bosco said, waiting for the buzz before pushing open the door and   
  
walking down the hallway to her apartment. Anthony followed, staying a few steps   
  
behind Bosco and Faith. Bosco's mother, Rose, was standing in the doorway, waiting for   
  
her son.  
  
"Maurice, what are you doing here? Is it Michael?" she said when she noticed he   
  
was in his uniform and this wasn't a normal visit from her son.  
  
"No, Mikey's fine. Ma, you remember my partner Faith Yokas?"   
  
"Of course I do, how are you doing Faith?" Rose asked.  
  
"I'm doing good, thanks." Faith answered.  
  
"Let's not stand in the doorway, come in." Rose said, not yet noticing the small   
  
boy who was standing behind them.  
  
"Ma, there's someone else I want you to meet." Bosco said, following his mother   
  
into her apartment. He motioned for Anthony to step forward. "This is Anthony…"  
  
Rose looked at the boy standing next to Bosco, and automatically recognized his   
  
face. He looked just like her boys when they were that age. "Oh God, Mo… is he yours?"  
  
"What? No!"   
  
"Mikey's?" Rose asked.  
  
"No Ma, he's Dad's."   
  
Rose cringed when she heard Bosco mention his father, "What's he doing here?"   
  
"Let's just say the old man hasn't changed. I just need you to keep him a day or   
  
two until I can find Dad. I need you to help me keep him safe"  
  
"Oh, Maurice… I don't know."  
  
"Ma, please. You know what's gonna happen if he goes back there tonight. Look   
  
at him," Bosco said, knowing all she had to do was look at Anthony's eyes and she'd say   
  
yes.  
  
"Ok, ok. For a day or two… You want anything to drink Anthony?" Rose asked,   
  
walking into the kitchen.  
  
Bosco smiled, knowing so far his plan was working. He had Anthony a safe place   
  
to spend the night, and by tomorrow he'd have his father locked up for good. "Alright   
  
Ma, we gotta go. Call me if there's a problem. I'll try to stop by after work." Bosco called   
  
out to his mom.  
  
"Ok, baby I'll see you later." Rose said walking out of the kitchen, and handing   
  
Anthony a soda. "Give me a kiss Maurice," she said, hugging her son goodbye.  
  
"I'll see you later kiddo," Bosco said, playful tossing Anthony's hair.  
  
"Bye… Maurice" Anthony said with a smile.  
  
"Bye Anthony," Faith said, following Bosco out of the apartment. 


	4. Sins of a Father Ch4

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
"Now where to?" Faith said sitting in the RMP, looking over at Bosco.  
  
"We should check the apartment, see if he went back there." Bosco said, not taking his eyes off the road. "And if he's not, there's this bar my brother hangs out at.   
  
He'll know how to reach him."  
  
"Mikey really still talks to him?"  
  
"Yeah, he says he's changed." Bosco said with a laugh.   
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
They had stopped at the apartment, but when the landlord let them in there was no trace that Salvatore Boscorelli had returned the apartment.   
  
"Do you wanna wait outside for a little while?" Faith said, turning the keys in the ignition of the car.  
  
"No, I don't want to sit around waiting. He probbably won't be back for a few more hours." Bosco said. "Go to 181st and Broadway."  
  
Faith pulled the car into traffic, and headed in the direction her partner had told her. "Do you wanna talk about it?" Faith asked.  
  
"About what?"   
  
"About your father, and everything that's going on." Faith said, glancing over at Bosco trying to read him with her eyes.  
  
"There's nothing to talk about. We just need to find him, and everything will be ok. I'll make everything ok." Bosco said, looking over and noticing she was giving him that 'look' that, I know you're lying just stop 'look' "Really Faith, I'm fine." He said, looking out the side mirror.   
  
Faith knew this whole thing was bothering Bosco more then he was letting on. She could read him with her eyes and he was falling apart of the inside. She knew he had it bad growing up, but when she saw Anthony and heard what Bosco had to say to Tasha she knew it was worse then she had imagined. She could only hope that arresting his father, and stopping him from hurting anyone else would help Bosco.   
  
"Do you want me to come in with you?" Faith asked, pulling up in front of the run down bar.   
  
"No, I got this." Bosco said, stepping out of the car.  
  
  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Bosco stepped into the basement bar, allowing for a second for his eyes to adjust to the dim lighting and cigarette smoke. When he walked in, all eyes looked up at him. A few guys stood up and made the way quickly out the back exit.   
  
"Don't worry guys, I'm not here to arrest anyone." Bosco said, walking towards the barmaid.  
  
"Hey, I'm looking for Mike Boscorelli. Is he here?" Bosco asked the young woman.  
  
"What for?" she asked snapping her gum, it wasn't often that a cop made his way into this bar unless his agenda was to place someone under arrest.   
  
"He's my brother, I need to talk to him..." Bosco said, hoping she'd believe him. "It's a family emergency."  
  
"For real?" she asked, trying to read the officer's body language.  
  
"For real. Is he here?" Bosco said getting annoyed her.  
  
"In the back room, he's playing pool" she said, walking away.  
  
Bosco made his way past a large group of skinheads, and a man passed out at the bar.   
  
"Mikey," Bosco called out to get his younger brother's attention.  
  
"Hey, big bro... what are you doing here?" Mikey asked, walking up to Bosco.  
  
"I need to know how to find Dad," Bosco said, not wasting any time getting to the point of his visit.   
  
  
  
"Mo, you can't just come in here like this and start talking to me wearing that," Mikey said, motioning to Bosco's uniform. "People are going to think I'm a narc."   
  
"I don't really give a crap what your jagoff junkie friends think of you. How can I get in touch with Dad?" Bosco said.  
  
"Why don't you just leave the guy alone? You need to get on with your life bro, leave it in the past like I did." Mikey said, lighting up a cigarette.   
  
"Yeah, you really are one to be giving out advice." Bosco said in a sarcastic tone. "I can tell your high Mikey, you told Ma' you where clean."  
  
"I was... that was two day ago." Mikey said, trying to make a joke.  
  
"You know what, I don't give a crap. You can screw up your life. Tell me where he is, or I can pat you down... I'm pretty sure you have more then a little weed on you. And aren't you on probation?" Bosco asked.  
  
Mikey sighed, "Fine, he only works the cab on weekends. But he's got a part time gig at this packing place on 155th,"   
  
"And if he's not there?" Bosco asked, knowing Mikey was holding back on him.  
  
  
  
"There's a bar, on the other side of Manhattan... Canal St, between Centre and Cleveland. That's all I know." Mikey said in defeat.   
  
Bosco turned around to leave; satisfied in the information he was able to get out of Mikey. "Hey," Bosco said, turning his body around. "Did you know he had another family?"  
  
"I knew he had some girl he's been living with," Mikey said, returning his attention back to his game of pool.   
  
Bosco turned back around, and walked out.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
"Well?" Faith asked when Bosco got back into the RMP.   
  
"He's working at that packing place of 155th," Bosco said, "let's go there first."   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Faith pulled up in front of the old cement building, and put the car in park. "Alright, so we go in?" Faith asked.  
  
"No, not yet." Bosco said. He needed to think for a second about what he was doing, and prepare himself. He needed a plan, he knew he couldn't just run in there and throw handcuffs on the man. "Ok," Bosco said taking a deep breath. "I'm going go in, you wait out front in case he tries to make a run for it."  
  
"I don't think you should go in alone Bos, maybe we should call for back up."   
  
"Faith, I got this." He said trying to reassure her.   
  
"Leave your radio on," she said reluctantly watching her partner leave the car.   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Bosco walked in the building through a side door, "Hey," Bosco said to first man he saw standing in room. "I'm looking for Salvatore Boscorelli. Is he around?"   
  
"Sal? Why?"   
  
"I'm his son," Bosco said.  
  
  
  
"He's in the back room, just go down that hall." The man said, pointing.  
  
"Thanks," Bosco said, he started to walk towards the hall and paused. "Oh and, I want to surprise him. It's his birthday so don't let him know I'm coming."   
  
Bosco walked down the hallway, in a fast pace but careful not to bring attention to himself. The man at the front desk seemed to by his birthday story, but he wasn't sure. He reached the end of the hallway, and saw an old red painted metal door. He figured this was the room the guy was talking about and pushed it open.  
  
He walked into the room, and saw five older men all working at their station. He looked around, and didn't see his father anywhere. But did he hear the back exit click shut. "Where'd he go?" Bosco shouted, running towards the back door. He opened, and saw a man the same build as his father walking away in a fast pace.  
  
Bosco ran out after him, but as soon as Sal saw he had been spotted he picked up his pace. He ran across the old dirt filled yard, and down a back alley. Bosco followed, getting closer to him with each second. "Keep running old man," Bosco shouted.   
  
Sal made his way to the end of the alley, and hopped over an old gated fence.   
  
Bosco was closing in on him, and grabbed his radio "Yokas, I'm heading south about 2 yards in back of building towards..." Bosco jumped over the fence, and slipped on the wet ground. His gun went flying underneath the dumpster. He fell backwards, and the back of his head hit the hard cement knocking him out.   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
"Bosco?" Faith called into her radio, "Bos?" When her partner didn't answer, she jumped out of the car and started running down the side alley of the building.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Sal looked behind him to see how far of a lead he had on his son. He saw Bosco laying there on the ground, not moving. A grin took over his face, and he walked back towards Bosco.  
  
"Well son, it looks like Dad win again." Sal said, standing over Bosco.  
  
Bosco opened his eyes, and saw Sal looking over him. For a second he thought it was just another nightmare, until he felt the pain in the back of his head and realized this was real. He reached for his gun, only to find an empty holster.   
  
"You son of a bitch," Bosco muttered, trying that stand up.  
  
"BOY! Did I tell you to get up?" Sal shouted, pushing Bosco back down with his foot. "Who the hell do you think you are? YOU USELESS PIECE OF SHIT!" he shouted, kicking Bosco in the ribs with all his might.  
  
Bosco cried out in pain, he felt like a helpless child. Laying there in his own blood, his father standing over him yelling at him in that voice that made him feel like a helpless child. He felt useless. He remembered his ankle holster, and went to reach for his second gun. He moved not an inch before his fathers fist came down and pounded into his face knocking him back down.  
  
Bosco heard Faith call out his name, and knew she wasn't far away. His father must have heard it too, after one more kick to Bosco's rips Sal was gone. Bosco rolled over on to his side grabbing his ribs, and laid there. He couldn't move, he felt paralyzed with embarrassed and physical pain.  
  
"Bosco!" Bosco heard Faith called as she ran towards him. "55-David requesting back up and a bus to..."  
  
Bosco heard Faith's voice faded in and out as he laid there. His whole body was shaking with fear. He didn't want Faith to see him like this, but all he could do was lay there and try to breath. Just breath.   
  
"Bos don't move. There's a bus on the way." Faith said, kneeling down next to her partner. 


	5. Ch 5 Sins Of a Father

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Davis and Sully were the first to arrive on the scene.  
  
"What happened?" Davis asked slowing down his jog when he got closer to Bosco and Faith.  
  
"I don't know, he went into make an arrested and chased the guy out there. By the time I got here the guy was gone." Faith said looking up at Davis and Sullivan. "He's bleeding a lot," she said looking back down at her partner.  
  
"You didn't see which way he went?" Sully asked looking around.  
  
"I think he went that way," Faith said pointing ahead. "He might have Bosco's gun, I don't know. Davis why don't you go back and wait for the medics, they might have trouble finding us." Faith turned to Sully, "I called in back up. you should probably wait for them."  
  
Faith turned her attention back to her Bosco, "How you feeling Bos?"  
  
Bosco could see how worried his partner was, he wanted to reassure his partner he was ok, but he couldn't find the strength in him to talk.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Davis waited for the bus on the sidewalk near the alley, and could hear the sirens of the ambulance approaching. When he saw them turn the corner, he stepped out to wave them down.  
  
"What happened?" Carlos asked jumping out of the back of the bus with his med bag in hand.  
  
"Bosco is hurt pretty bad, I don't know what happened but he's bleeding all over the place." Davis said leading Kim and Carlos in a jog down the alleyway.  
  
Faith noticed the three of them approaching, and stood up letting Kim and Carlos get to Bosco.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Kim asked while checking his eyes with her pen light.  
  
"It hurts." Bosco said, struggling to find the strength to talk and breathe at the same time.  
  
Carlos took a hold of Bosco's wrist and began to monitor his pulse. Kim took a listen to Bosco's chest with her stethoscope. She looked up at Carlos, "Jesus. his heart is beating a mile a minute."  
  
"Close to it," Carlos said writing down Bosco's vitals.  
  
"His breathing is shallow," Kim said to her partner.  
  
Bosco laid there, trying to understand what was being said around him. His head was throbbing and he could taste blood in his mouth. Breathing was a little easier now, but only in short breathes. Bosco tried to get past the physical pain and think about what had happened. He couldn't help but feel guilty, he had told Tasha he would get Sal. instead he was lying there being strapped onto a backboard and loaded into the back of a bus.  
  
"Are you going to ride with us?" Kim asked while helping Carlos lift the gurney into the bus.  
  
"Yeah," Faith said. She shut the doors behind Kim, and walked around the front of the bus to climb into the passenger's side. Carlos sat next to her, starting up the bus.  
  
"Is he going to be Ok?" Faith asked Carlos.  
  
"I don't know, it doesn't look too bad but it's hard to say." Carlos said turning on the sirens and pulling into traffic.  
  
Kim sat beside Bosco in the back of the bus, monitoring his vitals hoping he didn't take a turn for the worse.  
  
"Faith," Bosco called out in a hard whisper, the loudest his body would let him talk.  
  
"Shh," Kim said trying to keep the officer quiet. "Talking is going to just make it harder to breathe."  
  
"Faith!" Bosco said again ignoring Kim.  
  
Faith turned sideways in the passenger's sit to see what was going on in the back of the bus.  
  
"He keeps calling for you," Kim said when she noticed Faith looking. She knew Bosco was a stubborn as they come, and there was no way she was going to keep him quiet.  
  
Faith nodded, and carefully stood up holding on to the handrails and made her way towards Bosco. Kim moved back further in the bus making room for Faith.  
  
"What is it Bos?" Faith asked, putting her face close to Bosco's so she could hear him over the sirens.  
  
"We gotta get Tasha, he's going there." Bosco said, struggling to piece together his words.  
  
"Don't worry, Sully and Davis are on their way over to the apartment. They'll probably get there before he does." Faith said trying to reassure her partner.  
  
The bus pulled into the emergency entrance of Angel of Mercy. Faith was quick to get out of the way so Kim and Carlos could get her partner inside the ER. They were greeted at the door of the ER by a younger doctor and two nurses.  
  
Faith followed a few steps behind, carrying Bosco's radio and such. She tried to listen to what was being said to the doctor, but Kim was talking too fast and in terms she didn't understand. She noticed the urgency with that they rushed Bosco towards the examining area. She tried tell herself it was because of he was a cop, and not because he was gravely injured. Faith couldn't help but worry, she was a worrier by nature.  
  
They pulled the curtain to the trauma area closed, and Faith was left standing on the outside. A few seconds later Kim and Carlos walked out. Kim walked towards Faith, smoothing back her ponytail. Kim knew Faith would ask her how Bosco was, and she hated not having any answer.  
  
"How is he?" Faith asked, just like Kim had easily predicted.  
  
"I'm not sure." Kim said wishing she had more to tell her.  
  
"He was bleeding pretty bad," Faith said looking down at her blood-covered hands.  
  
"Head wounds bleed a lot, even when it's nothing serious. It makes them look a lot like worse then really are sometimes. They'll run some exams just to be sure." Kim said hoping Faith would take comfort in that.  
  
"How's his breathin'?" Faith asked, "At first, it was like he was trying to take in air but couldn't."  
  
"He had some bruising on around his chest and ribs. They're probably going to have to take x-rays to see if anything's broken. I don't think if they are broken that they punctured his lungs. He could have just had the wind knocked out of him." Kim explained. "The doctors will know more after then run some tests."  
  
"Uh, excuse me," Carlos said walking towards the two women. "Kim, we have a call." "Ok, I'm coming."  
  
"Thanks Kim" Faith said.  
  
Kim reached over and gave Faith's hand a squeeze, "I'm sure he'll be fine," she said with a polite smile before walking away. 


End file.
